In present day architecture most large buildings utilize a support structure framework comprising vertical metal studs with horizontal metal beams and metal decking at the ceilings and steel beams, metal decking and concrete at the floors. The support structure of vertical metal studs in the framing of a building are connected directly to metal decking and beams that run along the floor and ceiling. The vertical studs and horizontal beams and decking are frequently rigidly secured to each other by fasteners in a manner that allows little, if any, vertical displacement of the floor and ceiling. This support structure is covered with an exterior finish usually made up of gypsum panels or wall partitions.
While the floors and roof of the support structure are designed to bear a calculated maximum load, they also must be permitted to compensate for differential loads. Differential loads, such as those due to weight applied to the floors and roof change frequently. The floors and ceiling must be designed to withstand such deflections but the walls should be isolated from such movement to prevent damage which would otherwise result from the compressive forces generated by the movement due to the loads.
The fixed relationship of non-load bearing studs and floor and ceiling systems present serious problems for office floors bearing heavy loads, or in those parts of the country that receive heavy snow fall. For instance, a heavy load of snow can cause a downward pressure on the vertical non-bearing studs which have attached various wall coverings. The result was that the vertical pressure would cause unsightly and costly cracks in the wall coverings and generally weaken the wall beneath the structure because there was not a way to alleviate the downward pressure. In addition, in areas where there are exceedingly hot days such as in the desert and metal framing studs are used, roofs have a tendency to expand. With such expansion the roofs have no flexibility and upward movement will also cause the wall coverings to crack.
In the case of office and other types of building occupancies, it is commonly known that the floor system is differentially loaded at different times during the day or night. This loading is caused primarily by people and/or equipment. An example would be the office floor system that is loaded by people during work hours, at which time a larger downward pressure is being exerted on the non-bearing walls below. During the times in which the floor does not support extra loading, the floor system moves upward and away from the non-bearing walls.
Deflection clips have been utilized in interior construction for the erection of partitions in office and commercial spaces. In the typical set-up, there is a floor track which is an upward opening channel on the floor and an overhead ceiling track which is a downwardly opening track on the ceiling. Metal studs are inserted into the track at specified spacings. The studs are attached or secured to the tracks with various types of attachments which are generally referred to as deflection clips.
In the prior art, various deflection clips have been suggested. For example, L-shaped plates or clips have been used in the past which include a simple angle clip having a leg welded to a building support. The L-shaped plates or clips further include a side having an elongated slot to receive a bolt or screw to secure it to a C-shaped stud member. A difficulty with this bolt or screw is that it requires a permanent attachment of the clip or L shaped plate to an exterior C shaped channeled stud. Such attachment does not compensate for building floors sagging under heavy loads. It can be seen, then, that there is a need for a deflection clip that attaches the stud to the floor and ceiling track allowing for differential loads.